


Petals on the Skin

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Notes under the door, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu runs a small little flower shop in the middle of town. One night, as he's closing up, he runs smack into the man who owns the tattoo parlor next door.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Petals on the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick oneshot since my last fic with these two hit 100 kudos! It's starting to become a trend for me lol. Hope you enjoy!

A slight hum could be heard coming from the neon sign out front. The nighttime streets were scarce and quiet, lit up by the only shop still open. A young man exits his own shop next door to lock it up for the night. He gazes fondly at the potted lilies that face the front windows. Noticing the hum, his head turns and reads the sign he’s seen a million times before.

“Guwaaah Tattoo Parlor?” he whispered to himself with a slight chuckle. “Never gets any less weird.” He turns to walk home, only for his shoulder to collide roughly into someone else’s.

“Oh, sorry,” the other young man said. “Didn’t mean to run into you like that. You alright?” The young man looked up and was lost for words as his eyes sparkled.

The young man before him was covered in tattoos. He was wearing a tank top, revealing the designs littering his neck all the way down to the back of his hands. He sported a few facial piercings, the most striking being the snakebites. He looked up and saw orange hair so fluffy he could’ve sworn that it was actually a cloud.

“Did I jostle something loose, dude?” he asked, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hello?” The boy straightened up quickly with a slight blush, clearing his throat.

“No, sorry, I’m fine,” he said. “I’m just tired, is all.” He let out a soft laugh that the other man shared. “I feel like I’ve seen you before. Have we met?” The man shook his head.

“Not officially,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I own the tattoo place next door. You own this place, right?” He gestured to the shop, the sign reading ‘Tiger Lily’s Jaws’, with a poorly hidden snicker.

“Yeah,” he said. “What’s so funny?”

“That’s just such a goofy name,” he said. The man frowned.

“You’re one to talk,” he retorted. They both burst into a fit of giggles. The man extended his hand to the other. “The name’s Nishinoya Yuu. Nice to meet you.”

“Hinata Shoyo,” he said, taking his hand. “And likewise.” He let go and began to walk away with a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll let you head home now. I’d hate to make you late for dinner, rosebud.” Nishinoya flustered at the nickname, but merely huffed in response.

“See ya, inkpot,” he said over his shoulder. He could hear the man whine as he walked away and giggled to himself.

He arrived home and dropped his things on the counter, plopping onto the couch. He switched the TV on to a random channel as he pondered what to eat. His mind wandered to Hinata and he became distracted.

“How in the world have I missed him up until now?” he wonders aloud. “I’ve had that shop for five years and I’m pretty sure his place has been there for a few years too. In all of that time, how did I never meet him?” He stood up and walked into the kitchen to peruse the options in the fridge.

He settled for some leftover chili that his best friend Asahi made when he visited days prior. He heated himself up a bowl and sat down at the dining room table. He ate quietly, still thinking about Hinata and how beautifully intricate his tattoos are. Even in the dark of night, the raven on his shoulder almost seemed to blink at him.

“A guy like him has definitely got a girlfriend, though,” he grumbled through a mouthful of chili. “I shouldn’t get my hopes up.” His attention turned back to the television as he became enthralled by watching a small crew of people haul in a huge tuna. “Look at that sucker! That’s money, right there.”

Hinata focused, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he squinted. He was very carefully putting some finer details into a young woman’s hummingbird tattoo. He sighed as he finished. He cleaned everything up and waved to the customer as she left.

“I hope to see you again soon, Kiyoko!” he said.

“I don’t know about that,” she said with a soft laugh. “I love your work, but I think my husband is starting to miss me after so many appointments.” Hinata chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s true,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Have a great night.”

“You too, Hinata,” she said with a wave. The bell over the door twinkled as it shut and he groaned.

“Aw, man, I’m tired,” he said. “Closing time!”

He rushed to clean up the place a bit before shutting everything off and locking it up. He spun his keyring on his finger as he began the walk home. He shivered in the early morning chill.

“I really need to start wearing a jacket to work,” he said. “I’m always so cold.” He walked up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in, switching on the lights. He stretched and dropped his stuff onto the floor.

“I forgot to tell Kiyoko about that cute guy today!” he yelled to his empty apartment. “Agh, and she always has the best advice too. I wonder what I should do? Maybe I should ask him out or something? Whatever, I’ll just sleep on it. I’m too tired to brain right now.”

He walked to his bedroom after switching the light off once more and flopped onto his bed without changing. He fell dead asleep minutes later.

A couple of days later, as he was opening up the shop, Nishinoya spotted a note on the floor in front of the door. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to pick it up.

“Hey, just thought you were cute. Let’s hang out sometime,” he read aloud in a mumble. He paused as he looked at the name on the note. “Hinata Shoyo.”

He stood silently for a few moments. He shut the door behind him, locking it. He walked back into the break room before jumping up and down.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Wait, but he didn’t leave his number or anything. That idiot, how am I supposed to talk to him? Wait until we randomly bump into each other again? Ugh.” He opened up the shop a bit late that day and closed early.

That night, Hinata opened up shop to a similar sight. He laughed as he picked up the note. He leaned against the wall as he unfolded it.

“A least leave me your number, you jerk,” he read out loud with a snicker. “Oooh and you left your number for me. I’ll text you on my lunch. Hope you’re awake.”

Nishinoya is roused awake as his phone vibrates. He groans, picking it up to read a text from an unknown number.

_Sorry rosebud that was my bad lol_

He laughed softly before typing his response.

_Buy me dinner to make up for it?_

He waited, watching the typing bubble as it appeared.

_Only if you’re okay with breakfast for dinner I’m craving waffles_

He smiled and responded before turning off his phone screen. He turned over and went back to sleep.

_That sounds perfect inkpot ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a short series after I finish my current demon slayer fic. I don't wanna write two longer fics at the same time bc my brain is small and I am guaranteed to get my wires crossed lmao. Lemme know down below if you want me to continue this story. (The rating would move to T tho lol)


End file.
